


Anderberry and Klaine

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderberry, Blaine Anderson & Rachel Berry Are Siblings, Klaine, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Siblings, blaine anderson - Freeform, rachel berry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Rachel and Kurt are best friends. Blaine and Kurt are dating but haven't told anyone, especially Blaine's twin, Rachel. Kurt doesn't know Blaine and Rachel are twins. Blaine doesn't know Kurt knows Rachel
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 6





	Anderberry and Klaine

**Author's Note:**

> I know Anderberry siblings and Klaine is really popular, but I still wanna do it.
> 
> So, Rachel and Kurt are best friends. Blaine and Kurt are dating but haven't told anyone, especially Blaine's twin, Rachel. Kurt doesn't know Blaine and Rachel are twins. Blaine doesn't know Kurt knows Rachel

Blaine: Hey Baby 💖💖

To Blaine: I'm sorry- baby?

Blaine: Wait- who is this

Rachel: This is Rachel, you know your twin sister.

Blaine: Omg, I am so sorry.

Rachel: It's okay, it happens to the best of us.

Rachel: Hold on, who were you trying to contact?

Blaine: Oh, no one

Rachel: I know when your lying, even over text.

Blaine: He really is no one

Rachel: SO IT IS SOMEONE!!

Blaine: IT'S NO ONE I SWEAR!

Rachel: Fine. I'll believe you.

Rachel: For now...

\---

Blaine: You won't believe what I just did!

Kurt: Oh no... what did you do?

Blaine: I accidentally texted my sister 'hey baby' with a bunch of heart emojis.

Kurt: Omigod 🤣

Blaine: IT'S NOT FUNNY! It was super embarrassing actually

Kurt: I'm sorry babe.

Kurt: But why did you wanna text me originally?

Blaine: Oh I was wondering if wanted to come over to makeout?

Kurt: That was very forward of you.

Blaine: Subtlety was never something I was known for

Blaine: So is that a yes?

Kurt: Yes

Blaine did a little happy dance in his seat. His parents were off doing god knows what is some country that had a stupid name. Rachel was at her friend Mercedes's house, so he thought it was a great opportunity to invite Kurt over.

\---2 hours later---

Kurt waltzed into Blaine's room and the younger boy practically pounced on his love. Blaine kissed the taller boy with passion and love. The two fell backwards on Blaine's bed, Kurt on top of Blaine. The older boy dragged his hands up Blaine's torso, making the raven-haired man moan into Kurt's mouth.

Blaine flipped the pair over so that he was on top of the other boy. He put this hands in Kurt's chestnut brown hair, bringing his face impossibly closer to his own. Blaine ran his hands up and down the inside of Kurt's thighs, making the blue-eyed boy whine into the other boy's neck.

Suddenly, a knock came to Blaine's door. However, whoever was on the other side of it didn't wait for Blaine to answer and just opened the door.

"Blaine could you keep- OH MY GOD." It was Rachel. Because of course, it was.

"Rachel!" Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

"Wait, you know her?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yeah were best friends," Rachel answered for him.

"But how do you know her Blaine?"

"She's my sister of course!"

"Wait," Rachel said, "So we all know each other and didn't know it?" Both boys nodded their heads.

"Well... I guess I'll go see if Finn is free to go to the mall... or something." Rachel said, shutting the door behind her

"I knew Blaine was dating someone!" Rachel whispered to herself in the hall, before walking away to the garage.

"I can't believe that just happened." Blaine smiled up at his love, who was still shocked by the realization.

"Me neither," Blaine agreed.

"So... can we go back to what we were doing?"

"You'll get no objections from me."

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try to keep a schedule of updating once a week at least.
> 
> -466 words-


End file.
